His
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Nellie discovers she's a masochist...


She opened her eyes slowly. She saw nothing but darkness. She smiled as she realized what was going on. Just to make sure, she tried to move her limbs, but found that she couldn't.

Then, she heard the harsh voice she had loved for a long time. "Have a good night, Mrs. Lovett?"

A small smile played on her lips as she responded, "Sure did, Sweeney."

Suddenly, she felt his strong, callused hand grip her face, his nails digging into her skin. She moaned quietly as he said through gritted teeth, "Sir. You will call me Sir."

She nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

Then, Sweeney appeared, as if out of nowhere. Nellie looked at him to see that he was holding a blindfold in his hand. She turned her head and recognized the familiar chains she had been confined with so many times. She was chained against the wall, in a dark corner of the bakehouse. She could see the oven on the other side of the room.

His eyes were cold and lust-filled. "Shall we begin?" he said, pulling a razor off his belt.

Nellie simply nodded. Sweeney smiled darkly and flicked open the silver weapon. Nellie's eyes sparkled at the sight of the razor.

"Now, where should we begin?" Sweeney asked rhetorically. He paused, as if pondering what to start with. He knew how this tortured Nellie, and he wasn't surprised when a small whimper escaped her lips. He smirked at how pathetic she looked. Chained to a wall in the bakehouse, practically begging the demon barber to hurt her.

Nellie's eyes begged him to start, and he finally obliged. With a flick of his wrist, he made a small cut in her wrist. Blood immediately started dribbling down her arm, and she looked at him as if saying, "Is that all you got?"

He pressed a rough thumb against the wound and Nellie hissed through her teeth.

"Do you like that?" Sweeney asked, a deviously evil glint in his eye.

"Y-yes, Sir." Nellie said, waiting for more. Sweeney put the sharp blade up at her collarbone and slowly made a slice down to her belly button. Nellie trembled and gasped. Then Sweeney just started made very small cuts all over her torso, making her tremble more and more with each and every slash. She was breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat, and not just because it was hot in the bakehouse.

The sweat would sometimes seep into her cuts, making each one burn. She would gasp and moan at the pain, growing weaker as her skin was covered with her blood. Then, Sweeney abruptly turned and left. Nellie whined softly when he left, but he soon returned with something hidden behind his back. Nellie's thighs started to quiver.

With one hand, Sweeney swiftly returned the blindfold to its place on her head, surrounding her in the blackness again. She heard nothing, she felt nothing. That is, until a spot on her side started to burn, like fire. Nellie screamed, not only in pain. Then it happened again, only on the crook of her elbow. And again, on her belly button, then her left hip, then her neck. Nellie's voice was becoming hoarse from screaming. This was something he had never done before. And she absolutely loved it.

"Do you like _that_?" Sweeney asked as he removed her blindfold.

Before responding, Nellie looked to the places she had felt the pain. There were small, black marks. She looked to Sweeney and saw that he was clutching a red-hot poker.

"A-again." Nellie said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sweeney raised his eyebrows but complied, pushing the scorching metal into the inside of her wrist. She screamed again, her voice hoarse and rough. She coughed before he did it again and again. This continued for about 15 minutes before he had had enough.

By this time, she had burn marks all over her body. Sweeney stepped back and admired his work. He advanced on her, grabbing a breast in each hands, kneading the soft flesh roughly. Nellie groaned and arched her back. He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around a nipple. She gasped and struggled against her chains, wanting to tangle her hands in his untamable black tresses. She cried out when he bit down on the sensitive peak herd enough to draw blood, the sound echoing in the large room.

Then, Sweeney promptly got on his knees in front of her, pulling out another of his precious razors. He made a few more cuts up her inner thighs and on the back of her knees, making her shudder and moan.

Nellie could feel the heady warmth building in the pit of her stomach as the cuts got closer to her slit, already glistening with her arousal. She moaned loudly when he shoved three fingers into her soaking entrance.

He moved his fingers torturously slow, earning whimpers from the red-haired baker above him. She rolled his eyes at her neediness and, being the merciful man that he is, sped up slightly.

Nellie's breathing was becoming uneven. She squealed when she felt Sweeney's tongue flick over her sensitive clit. Fire filled her body as he sped up again and added another finger. She felt as if she was going to burst.

"Do you want to come?" Sweeney growled, his fingers still working her lower half.

She nodded vigorously, gasping for breath as she neared her climax.

"Beg." he snarled, his voice low and husky with lust.

"P-Plea…please, s-sir." she managed to choke out.

"Please what?"

"P-please, c-can I c-come, s-sir?" she asked desperately.

Sweeney seemed to think it over for a moment responding. "No." he said cruelly, immediately withdrawing his fingers from her and standing up. She whimpered loudly and started to protest, but thought better of it.

He ran his tongue up the cut from her navel to her collarbone, and she shuddered and gasped. When he got up to her face, he held his drenched fingers in her face.

She knew what he wanted her to do. She leaned forward and ran her quivering tongue over his digits. He watched her intently as she cleaned his fingers of her own juices. She sucked hungrily on his fingers, looking straight into his eyes as she did so.

Sweeney could feel himself harden at just her gaze. His cock started to throb as he felt her tongue on his fingers. He pulled his hand out of her mouth and started unbuttoning his vest. In no time, his vest was on the floor, along with his shirt and trousers. He slid out of his boxers and turned back to her.

Her eyes widened at the size of his member. No matter how much she saw it, it always startled her. Sweeney went back to her breasts and bit down on her nipple. She bit her lip and moaned as his tongue swirled around the stiff bud.

His hands wandered down Nellie's back, sending shivers up her spine. His fingernails dug into the soft skin of her ass as he thrust into her. She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me." Sweeney growled.

Nellie reluctantly opened her eyes and stared into his. He plunged into her furiously, his hips moving at an almost impossible rate. She wanted desperately to wrap her legs around him, to drive him farther into her, but, her legs being chained to the wall, she couldn't.

He pounded into her, grunting loudly with each thrust. Nellie's breathing became even more ragged as she neared her climax yet again. It was when Sweeney reached between them to rub fervently against her clit that she was pushed over the edge.

The orgasm wracked her body, making her convulse against him. She clenched around him and he moaned. He soon had his release inside her, pushing into her deeper than ever. He pulled out of her and left her laying limp, held up only by the chains. He quickly got redressed and grabbed his razor.

By now, Nellie was out of her delirious state. She watched as Sweeney walked back to her, razor in hand.

She screamed as he started to carve into her chest, so that it would be clearly visible over the low neckline of her dresses.

When he finally finished, Nellie was gasping for air, her voice hoarse from screaming. He stepped back to admire his work. He smiled and walked over to her. He released her wrists and ankles from their bondage, and she fell to the floor. He turned and walked out. She could hear his footsteps on the steps as he made his way back to the shop.

After laying limply for a minute or two, Nellie sat up, her back against the wall for support. She looked down and grinned at what she saw.

Scrawled across her chest, Sweeney had written

_Property of Sweeney Todd_

He had written that, for all to see. He had branded her. She was…his.

_**I know it's short! Don't kill me! But feel free to call Sweeney on me! *laughs evilly* I was in a very bad mood when I wrote this, and just needed to take it out on someone.**_

_**If you review, Mrs. Lovett will be chained up in your basement tonight!**_


End file.
